Often, after natural disasters (and possibly man-made disasters) local infrastructure is impaired. For example, electrical power, telecommunications land-lines, and even mobile communications towers are damaged and unusable in some areas affected by the disaster. However, communications typically remains desirable for those that remain in the area by choice or happenstance. Emergency responders, families and friends may wish to find out who is still around after the disaster. Further, individuals that remain in a neighborhood may be able to mitigate problems if they organize and band together to support each other. Additionally, availability of desirable supplies and information may need to be communicated to those in the area. For at least these reasons, a reliable way to collaborate information may be desirable in an area that lacks sufficient local infrastructure.